Prince Wednesday Daniel Goes to the Potty (My Version)
by TimmyTurnerFan
Summary: My version of the real Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood episode "Prince Wednesday/Daniel Goes to the Potty." I wasn't very happy with the real version so I wrote my own of the episode. Read for yourself how it goes and the Author's notes. This is a bathroom story, I tried to keep it as clean as possible and not too graphic. K Plus rating just to be safe. Bad reviews WILL be removed!
1. Chapter 1

**Prince Wednesday/ Daniel Goes to the Potty (My Version/ Sequel to Existing Episode)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Daniel Tiger's neighborhood. The show and the featured characters belong to Angela Santomero according to Wikipedia.

**Head's Up: **It is Highly Recommended you read this fanfic sparingly. This story is not meant to be a dirty story or an offensive story, but if it still bothers you, you are asked not to read this. I do encourage you to read the Ending Author's Notes for more information about this story and about me.

**The Story**

**Chapter 1: At the School**

Daniel Tiger and Prince Wednesday (for simplicity, we'll refer to him just as Wednesday) and the other students are at school as usual if not always. Miss Elaina and Katrina Kittycat are playing dolls and O the Owl is drawing pictures.

Daniel and Wednesday are playing with the new toy-train set that Teacher Harriet (will be referred to as Ms. Harriet although I don't know if she's married or not at this time) was generously donated for her class to play with. It's a train-set that includes wooden tracks with engraved rails and tracks you put together like a puzzle piece. There are also a few locomotives, some steam and some diesel, several passenger cars and several freight cars. Also included is a railway station, a water tower, non-operating block signals, bridges and tunnels, and the author's favorite, a battery powered railroad crossing with flashing red lights, automatic safety gates, and a bell with volume control. The gates block off traffic altogether instead of just traffic approaching the crossing.

"I can't wait to get this train built," says Daniel.

"I can't either," says Wednesday, "I'm so glad Ms. Harriet got this train-set for our class."

"So am I," says Daniel," I like trains."

"So do I," says Wednesday.

Daniel and Wednesday are busy assembling the track. They also plan to build blocks within and around the tracks so they can build a little city. They also plan to do a rural portion of the railway.

But in the middle of their building project, Wednesday is struggling.

"What's wrong Wednesday?" asks his friend Daniel.

"I have to go to the bathroom," answers Wednesday, "but I don't want to stop building this track, at least not until we're done."

"But remember what Ms. Harriet told you before?" asks Daniel.

"What's that?" Prince Wednesday is so focused on having to use the bathroom that he doesn't have the patience to think.

"Daniel's right, Wednesday," says Ms. Harriet, "like I told you before, you have to stop what you're doing to go to the bathroom."

**A/N: I only saw this episode once and that was back in October so I cannot remember exactly everything Ms. Harriet said.)**

Ms. Harriet goes on to say to Wednesday, "You better go now so you don't end up having an embarrassing accident."

"Okay Ms. Harriet," says Wednesday.

Wednesday goes into the bathroom, turns on the light, shuts the door, runs to the toilet, , raises the lid and seat and urinates at it. He is completely vertical as he does this since he's a male.

"Ahhhhh," says Wednesday as he's relieving himself.

When finished, Wednesday shakes himself up a couple of times and re-fascines his pants and flushes the toilet. He also puts the seat and lid back down. Then he washes his hands with soap and water, then dries his hands then turns out the light before leaving the bathroom.

Now Wednesday returns to helping Daniel build the train set.

"Feel better now?" asks Daniel.

"I sure do," answers Wednesday. "Now let's get back to building this train set!"

A few minutes later Daniel and Wednesday have finished assembling the track and put two sets of trains on the track, one led by a steam locomotive and one led by a diesel locomotive, but to get creative they make their trains a freight-passenger combination. Why just one or the other when you can do both? Anyway, they place the other railroad paraphernalia in various parts of the area within and around the track. They also built their city with block sky-scrapers and their farm and place farm animals and a barn nearby among other things you can think of. They also have a few toy automobiles, one parked at the railroad crossing.

"Wow," says Wednesday, "we're finally finished!"

"Ready to play train now?" asks Daniel.

"Am I ever!" answers Wednesday

Just then, it's Daniel starts struggling.

"What's wrong Daniel?" asks Wednesday.

"Nothing," Daniel answers, "I just… have to go to the bathroom!"

"Like you and Ms. Harriet told me," says Wednesday, "you better go now."

Daniel gets up and rushes to the bathroom.

Like his friend Wednesday, Daniel also stands while going to the bathroom. Of course, he too raises the seat so he doesn't accidentally get any pee on it.

"Ahhhh," says Daniel relieving himself.

When he's finished, he shakes up, flushes and closes the lid. Then of course, he washes his hands with soap and water and then dries up and then turns out the light and leaves.

"Alright Wednesday," says Daniel, "let's play with this train while we still have the time."

"Good deal," says Wednesday and they play with the train set.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Trip to the Talmart**

**A/N: In this chapter, Daniel and Wednesday will learn a new way to use the bathroom, a way they've never done so before. **

A few days later on Saturday, Daniel wakes up and goes to the bathroom. Then he brushes and flosses his teeth and then goes to the kitchen where his father is sitting at the breakfast table reading the daily newspaper and his mother has just finished making strawberry pancakes. And with it are some eggs, bacon, and home-fried potatoes and fresh squeezed orange juice. Mom Tiger sure fixed up quite a feast!

"Wow Mom!" says Daniel, "this looks delicious!"

"Why thank you Daniel," she says, "I hope you're hungry."

"Boy I am," says Daniel.

Daniel sits down to eat.

As the Tigers are eating, Daniel Striped Tiger tells his son "So Daniel, you and I are going to Talmart today."

"Cool," says Daniel with excitement, "I love going to Talmart! Especially to look at the toys, and the kid's books, and the TVs!"

"I know you do Danny," says Mr. Tiger (this, and Daniel's father, are how he will be referred to from this point onward.) "And Prince Wednesday and his dad are coming with us."

"All right!" says Daniel.

"Now eat your breakfast so you can go," says Mom Tiger.

Later, before Daniel and Mr. Tiger are getting ready to leave for the Make-Believe Talmart, Mr. Tiger talks to his son a little.

"Okay Daniel," says Mr. Tiger to his son, "the Trolley will be here in five minutes. Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"Not really, Dad," says Daniel, "but I'll go just in case."

"Good idea," says Mr. Tiger as Daniel goes off. "Please remember to put the seat down when you're finished."

"Okay Dad," replies Daniel.

In the bathroom, Daniel stands at his toilet and urinates but only a little.

"I guess I only had to go a little bit," he says out loud to himself, "but I'm still glad I went!"

After washing his hands and leaving the bathroom, he rejoins his father.

"You know what Daniel," says his father, "I should go too. Wait here."

"Okay," says Daniel.

So Mr. Tiger goes to the bathroom. Then he comes right back out, that is, after washing his hands of course! And rejoins his son. They then head outside and wait for Trolley to come.

Trolley eventually comes and takes Daniel and his father to Talmart.

**(A/N)Trolley is listed as a character but I don't know if the Trolley is a He, She, or It, so I'll just refer to the Trolley as a He for now until I find out for sure.**

**Back to the Story:**

Trolley stops along the way and picks up Prince Wednesday and his father King Friday XIII.

"Hi Wednesday!" says Daniel, "Hi King Friday!"

"Hi!" says Daniel's father.

"Why hello there Big Daniel and Little Daniel," says Friday.

"Hi Daniel," says Wednesday. "Hello to you Mr. Tiger."

Everyone converses with each other as they head for the Talmart Store.

The group makes it to Talmart and start exploring the store and the various departments in the store.

"Kids," says Mr. Tiger, "stay close to us so you don't get lost.

"That's right," says Friday.

"We will," says Daniel and Wednesday.

"Can we go look at the toys?" asks Daniel.

"Yeah," says Wednesday, "can we?"

"Later," says Mr. Tiger. "We're here to buy some supplies but I'll buy you a toy Daniel."

"And I'll buy you a toy later too," says Friday to Wednesday.

"Okay," both little boys say.

About a half hour after being in Talmart:

"Okay Daniel and Wednesday," says Mr. Tiger, we're going to the toy department.

"All right," say both Daniel and Wednesday as they high-five each other, and they and Friday make their way there.

"Here we are," says Mr. Tiger.

"The Toy Department," says Friday.

"Yes!" say Wednesday and Daniel.

But just then, Daniel holds himself and says "Uh Dad, I have to use the bathroom!"

Then Prince Wednesday holds himself and says, "So do I!"

"Let's both take them," says Mr. Tiger to Friday.

"Good idea," says Friday.

So they leave the toy department after they had just arrived there and make they're way to the restrooms.

When Daniel, Wednesday, Mr. Tiger, and Friday enter the Men's Room, Daniel and Wednesday want to know where the toilets are.

"In those little rooms called 'stalls,' says Mr. Tiger.

"Make sure they're open first," says Friday, "push the doors to see if they open.

There are only three stalls on one side of the bathroom. Daniel and Wednesday run to each stall door to see if any of them are open.

"Dad," says Daniel, "all the doors are closed."

"Now what are we going to do?" asks Wednesday, "I can't hold it."

Thankfully there's another set of alternates on the other side of the men's room.

Then Mr. Tiger says, "Daniel, Wednesday, see those white objects hanging from the wall?"

"Yeah," says Daniel still holding himself.

"What are those?" asks Wednesday.

"Those are called urinals," answers Friday. "You can use the bathroom in those so you don't have to wait for the stalls to open up."

"King Friday," says Mr. Tiger, "Let's demonstrate to our boys how to use them."

"Okay," says Friday.

So Mr. Tiger and Friday show Daniel and Wednesday how to use the urinals. Mr. Tiger has Daniel stand on one side of him so he only sees his father and Friday has Wednesday on the other side of him so he sees only his father. Mr. Tiger uses the second urinal from the doorway while Friday uses the third one. It's like this.

Daniel…..Mr. Tiger…Friday…Wednesday.

"This is how you use the urinals," Mr. Tiger says to Daniel and Friday says to Wednesday.

Then Daniel goes to the first urinal and Wednesday goes to the last one. They finally relieve themselves.

"I feel so much better now," says Wednesday.

"Me too," says Daniel.

Everyone shakes themselves twice and then, Mr. Tiger and Friday show their sons how to flush the urinals and the two boys do and they go wash their hands.

"So you see kids," says Mr. Tiger, "that's another way to use the bathroom, especially if there are no stalls available."

"But you can use which ever," says Friday, "but remember, the urinals are ONLY for urinating and nothing else."

"Okay dad," says Daniel to his father.

"Same here," says Wednesday to his father.

Then they leave the restroom and head back to the toy department.

When back, Daniel and Wednesday each pick out a toy and their fathers check them to make sure they're okay and then check the prices and when they see that the toys are okay, they agree to let their kids have them. They then go to the cash register to pay for the toys. Mr. Tiger pays for his son's toy and Friday does the same for his son. Then they leave Talmart and head back home.

The End.

**Author's Final Notes**: I wrote this story on April 24, 2014 after watching the Daniel Tiger's neighborhood episodes "Prince Wednesday Goes to the Potty" and "Daniel Goes to the Potty" back in October of last year. When it was on before that day, I refused to watch those episodes. Then I decided to watch them, which was the last time I ever watched D.T.N. and that was a decision I regretted because the show showed the characters…

Well Before I say this, I'm going to warn you that I am going to spoil the episodes for those who've never seen them. If you've never seen the episodes and don't want to know, don't read the following paragraph.

Anyway, the characters were shown sitting on the toilet, even the male characters. I didn't like seeing that and thought that maybe the characters wouldn't be shown using the bathroom. In fact, I absolutely do not like to watch anyone, whether a real live person or a cartoon character of any kind in books, magazines, TV, etc, sitting on the toilet, whether male or female. I'd rather just not watch them use the bathroom then see them sitting on the toilet. I mean there's nothing wrong with sitting on the toilet, it's just something I prefer not to see, not even for a split second. I don't even want to dream about seeing that.

Some cartoons never or almost never show the characters using the bathroom, but there are a few cartoons out there (besides The Simpsons, King of the Hill (both of which I do watch,) Family Guy, Futurama, American Dad, South Park, and other adult-oriented animated shows (which I do not watch, only The Simpsons and King of the Hill depending on the episodes)) that actually show the male characters standing while urinating. That, I don't mind, it is normal, as long as it's kept to a minimum and done in the most appropriate ways and without crudity, obscenity, or vulgarity. I don't mind seeing other males, including cartoon characters, standing while they urinate but even with this I have to draw the line somewhere and I want it to stay as appropriate as possible.

Anyway, what I saw in that episode just didn't look good to me even though I watched that episode out of my decision so it's on me I admit. It also turned me off of Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, so I haven't watched the cartoon for months and I don't know if I ever will. But if I do and I probably will, I am never watching that episode ever again.

But I wrote this story mostly for myself and for other reasons. I didn't write this story to be disgusting because I don't like to read, write about, or watch vulgarity, obscenity, and crude humor and I tried to make sure as I was writing this, none of that stuff was included and I tried not to be too graphic. It's just that male people usually stand while using that bathroom and I wanted Daniel and Wednesday to do so, and this is how I would have rather seen them use the bathroom, otherwise I would have rather not seen them use the bathroom at all.

But I guess it's inappropriate to show cartoon characters standing while urinating on most kid shows, especially shows aimed at little children, namely the TV-Y shows and that I can understand.

Some, and ONLY some, of my stories will feature males standing while urinating. However, if I find out from a caring friend or family member or from the runners of this website that this story and the like are inappropriate and that I shouldn't write even things like this, not only will I remove and delete this stories from the website myself but I will even delete them from my own computer and I will never write anything like this again. And I will remove this story as soon as I find out it is inappropriate. If I get a notice and haven't immedietely removed the story, that means I'm unable to access the internet and it can be removed from the website runners within their given time period, but hopefully my account will stay alive. This author refuses to break or ignore rules.

Oh and in case you haven't figured it out, Talmart is a pun for Walmart.

Oh, I see Friday has something he wants to say. Go ahead Friday!

"TimmyTurnerFan, I don't care if you call my son Prince Wednesday or just Wednesday but from here on out, you are to call me 'King Friday!' You may have been born in 1985 and I may be of a new, recently made cartoon, but I'm still older than you and much older at that and so I expect you to show me some respect and you to address me as King Friday, not just Friday do you hear me?! Call me by my title and name! Or at least call me Mr. Friday!"

Okay, okay King Friday! I'm sorry! I'll start calling you King Friday. I'm not going to bow down to you or worship you but you're right, I should and will respect you as my elder. I was raised to respect my elders.


End file.
